Networks that provide hosted voice, messaging, and data services to users may be provided by a virtual private branch exchange (vPBX), which handles communications using a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service. To callers outside the network, the vPBX appears as a traditional PBX, enabling small businesses and organizations to provide a consistent, professional customer-facing interfacing. VoIP provides a method to deliver voice communications over the Internet rather than through circuit-switched networks. The communications may originate and terminate at VoIP devices, or a gateway may be used to route calls from the Internet to a Public-Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Some of the services offered by these networks, or hosted communications providers, include the ability to process telephony calls, to transmit and receive voicemail, to transmit and receive text and data messages, and/or to transmit and receive fax messages. User access the hosted communications to take advantage of these services. As user device types and message formats increase, so too the complexity of the network increases.